The Morehouse College "Leaders in Science" MARC-U*STAR Program is responsive to the "New MARC" Program announcement by proposing activities that will impact the retention of science majors and increase their interest in transdisciplinary and biomedical research, graduate study and careers in the biomedical sciences. The program is also designed to prepare honors science majors for graduate study in the biomedical sciences. The goals of the Morehouse College "Leaders in Science" Program Pre-MARC activities are to impact all science majors by: 1) increasing exposure to and skills in transdisciplinary and translational research;2) increasing academic performance;and 3) increasing interest in and exposure to graduate training and research careers in the biomedical sciences. The Program is designed to enhance the research training infrastructure of the Division of Science and Mathematics through significant curricular enhancements, including the integration of transdisciplinary and translational research, facilitated learning approaches with interdisciplinary focus, faculty development and significant collaboration between the Division's research training programs. "Pre-MARC" activities include providing science majors with: 1) research experiences that enhance interest in and experience with transdisciplinary research;2) enriched academic experiences to enhance academic performance and increase interest in science research;3) exposure to cutting-edge biomedical research, graduate training and careers in biomedical sciences;and 4) an enhanced research culture achieved through the leveraging of multiple training programs. The primary goal of the "Leaders in Science" MARC Scholars Program is to prepare highly competitive graduates who possess intent to pursue careers as biomedical research scientists. The MARC Scholars Program will provide advanced training to outstanding junior and senior science majors who have demonstrated strong readiness for and intent to enter PhD programs in the biomedical sciences. This proposal includes a program of MARC scholar activities that (1) replicates the demand and rigor of graduate school;(2) trains potential PhD and MD/PhD applicants, and (3) develops leadership skills. Program activities are designed to provide MARC scholars with: 1) experiences that enhance their preparation for graduate training;2) advanced training in critical thinking, transdisciplinary research and writing;and 3) opportunities to develop leadership skills through service and leadership development activities. The evaluation of the "Leaders in Science" MARC-U*STAR Program will follow a mixed methods approach, which includes both quantitative and qualitative measures and resulting in formative and summative evaluations. Annual formative evaluations will provide feedback that will be used to make real time programmatic adjustments. The summative evaluation will provide an overall assessment of progress made in achieving various goals and objectives and will systematically identify effective practices and policies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The RELEVANCE of the Morehouse College "Leaders in Science" MARC-U*STAR Program is related to its significant impact on retention in the sciences and the development of student interest in biomedical and transdisciplinary research, graduate training and careers in biomedical science. The Program will achieve this by enhancing the curriculum with the integration of transdisciplinary research into the existing curriculum, creating transdisciplinary and scientific writing courses, and enhancing the use of innovative learning approaches through the expansion of Peer Led Team Learning and support of faculty development to expand the use of inquiry-based laboratories and other new teaching pedagogies. Additionally, the "Leaders in Science" MARC Scholars Program will implement a specialized program of development for MARC scholars by replicating the demands and rigor of graduate training and providing a comprehensive curriculum with training in critical thinking and scholarly writing with an emphasis on transdisciplinary research and the development of scholars with a service-leadership orientation.